Ash's Appendix Surgery/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Appendix Surgery in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode opens at the Park we see Ash and Brock doing a practice battle) Brock: '''Geodude, use sandstorm! (Geodude uses sandstorm to blind everything in the battlefield) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the water! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail splashing the water and getting rid of the sandstorm) Izzy Izumi: Prodigits! Now that's a brilliant plan to subside the sandstorm! Tentomon: He's very good! Joe Kido: You said it. Velma Dinkley: '''Yes. Because electric attacks are not effective against Ground, Steel or Rock Pokémon. '''Dorothy Ann: '''You got that right. '''Peck: '''Precisely. Because ground and rock Pokémon are immune to electric type attacks like Thunderbolt. '''Buford: '''We know that. '''Tai Kamiya: Go get him, Ash! Agumon: (Chanting) Go, go, go, go! Takato Matsuki: You go, boy! Ron Stoppable: Yeah, Ash! Miss Frizzle: (Sees the battle) Oh my! A Pokémon battle between Ash and Brock! Grandpa Longneck: '''It sure is. '''Grandma Longneck: '''He's doing very good battling against his friend. '''Littlefoot: Look at him and Pikachu go. Chomper: '''They are so good. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now use Quick Attack! (Pikachu uses quick attack on Geodude giving it multiple damage, but Geodude was still standing) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good. Use Quick Attack again, but this time with full power! (Pikachu unleashes Quick Attack on Geodude and hit it into the water) '''Brock: '''Geodude, no! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good work Pikachu, and you too Brock. '''Rigby: '''Wow, Ash is doing great. Hey, you wanna go rock-climbing? '''Mordecai: '''Yeah. We should tell Ash to go rock climbing with us today. '''Rigby: '''Yeaaah! '''Serena: '''Great training, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, Pokémon battling rules. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''That was a great battle Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: Thanks. It was- (He feels the pain inside of him) Ow! Great. Brock: Ash? Tai Kamiya: Ash, are you okay? Tino Tonitini: What happened? Ash Ketchum: '''Nothing. It's just a pain in my stomach. '''Serena: '''I told you not to eat fast during breakfast, Ash. '''Tish Katsufrakis: '''And not to mention eating more bacon, dude. '''Phoebe Terese: '''Yeah, you might get a stomach ache and throw up eventually. '''Ruby: '''Phoebe is right, Ash. You gotta be careful. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know. But don't worry guys, I'll be fine. '''Matt Ishida: You better be okay, because you almost got us worried. Gabumon: Maybe you should be careful not to eat too fast. Ash Ketchum: '''You're right. '''Rigby: '''Hey, Ash. Mordecai and I are going rock climbing after work this afternoon. Do you wanna come with us? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Uh, I'm not sure guys. I feel a little pain and...... '''Mordecai: '''Uh, come on Ash. It will be fine. You can see a view. And you’ll also be fine. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well, okay. (Later at lunch) '''Brock: '''Who wants my famous sandwiches? '''Ron Stoppable: '''My sandwich, guys. '''Carlos Ramon: '''Me too. '''Sonic: That chili dog is delicious. Chomper: Thanks for the meat, Brock. Brock: Anytime, Chomper. Cera: Yeah, they look delicious. Littlefoot: Thanks for bringing us tree stars, Grandpa. Grandpa Longneck: You're welcome, children. Clemont: '''You haven't had one, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I just don't feel hungry right now. '''Agumon: (Eats the sandwich) But It's good and tasty! Ash Ketchum: '''I know, but I'm just not hungry. I have to get ready go rock climbing. (He groans in pain) See you Later. '''Serena: '''I'm worried about Ash, guys. '''Fred Jones: '''Don't worry Serena. Nothing bad is gonna happen. (Serena looks worried) (Later at rock-climbing) '''Rigby: Okay, guys, here's the deal. The first person who gets to climb over this wall with the fastest timing wins. Ash Ketchum: '''You're on! (Feels stomach pain again) '''Rigby: Now, on your marks. Get set.... GO!!! (Ash, Mordecai, and Rigby begin their race. Rigby and Mordecai climb the wall really fast. However, as Ash climbs he starts to feel pain in the abdomen again. Rigby got to the top but Mordecai is there first) Mordecai: Ha! I win! You lose. Rigby: '''Hey, no fair! You cheated! '''Mordecai: No, I didn't. You were slow. (Rigby and Mordecai look at the view from above) Rigby: Wow! This is amazing! I can see the food court from here! Mordecai: '''Me too! How about you Ash? (Realizes Ash is not here) Ash? Ash? Where's Ash? (Mordecai and Rigby look down and see Ash still clinging on the wall) '''Rigby: He's still down there. Mordecai: Boy, he's never been that slow before. Come on, Ash! Hurry yourself up! Ash Ketchum: '''I'm coming! (grunts) (Ash slowly but surely climbs to the top) '''Ash Ketchum: Almost there. (As Ash reaches the top, he suddenly feels intense pain in his abdomen. This time, the pain is stronger than ever) Ash Ketchum: OW!!! (slips) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (falls but quickly grabs a rock) Rigby & Mordecai: Ash!! Ash Ketchum: (grunts) Rigby, Mordecai, help me! (Ash starts to lose his footing) Mordecai: Rigby, grab on to my legs! (Rigby lowers Mordecai down and tries to reach Ash) Mordecai: Ash, reach out! (Ash reaches Mordecai's wing and after a brief struggle, they grab each others hands) Mordecai: Ash, we've got you! Rigby: Hold tight, guys! I'm gonna pull you up on three! One, two, three! (Rigby pulls Mordecai and Ash to safety moments before Ash collapses to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Ow! Ow, it hurts! So sore. Rigby: '''Ash! Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''No, I feel pain. My stomach's never felt pain this much before. '''Mordecai: Can you stand up, dude? Ash Ketchum: I don't know, but I'll try. (struggles to stand but falls down again as the pain makes him unable to move) Ow! Oh, it even hurts when I try to move! Mordecai: Oh my! (Rigby feels Ash's forehead) Rigby: Whoa! You have a fever. But I think it must from your stomach. Ash Ketchum: I think so, Rigby. Mordecai: Rigby, stay up here with Ash. I'll go and look for everyone else. Watch over him and keep him safe from danger. I'll be right back. Rigby: Hurry, Mordecai! (Mordecai climbs down the wall and runs off to find the others) Ash Ketchum: Mordecai, wait! Wait! Rigby: No, no, no, Ash! Stay down! Please stay down! (But Ash won't listen. He crawls over to the ledge and slips) Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Rigby: Ash! (runs over and grabs him) Hold on! I've got you! (grunts as he tries to hold Ash as long as he can) Mordecai: '''Guys, we need your help. '''Benson: '''What is it you two? And where is Ash? '''Mordecai: '''That's what I'm trying to tell you. Ash is having some stomach pain. '''Serena: '''Where is he? '''Mordecai: '''Look up there! (They see Rigby trying to hold to Ash) '''Arnold Perlstein: '''Ash! '''Petrie: '''Oh no, that not good! '''Ruby: Are you all right up there?! Rigby: '''I can't hold on much longer! '''Patamon: '''What's going on? '''Littlefoot: I really don't know what's happening up there! Tai Kamiya: '''Are you okay up there, Ash? '''Benson: Hey, get down from here! Ralphie Tennelli: '''Ash! Climb down from here! '''Serena: '''Ash! Let go of Rigby's hand and get down! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ow! I can't! When I move my stomach hurts! '''Kim Possible: What? Littlefoot: '''What? '''Cera: '''What? '''Sora Takenouchi: You can't?! Wanda Li: '''Oh no. What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?! '''Palmon: '''Let me use Poison Ivy to help him out! '''Tino Tonitini: '''I got this! Charizard! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Charizard) Help out, Ash before he falls down! (Charizard swoops up to the rock climb and gently place Ash in it's arm and flies down and place Ash down to the ground) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, Charizard. (Feels pain in his stomach) Ow! '''Grandpa Longneck: Are you alright, Ash? Agumon: '''What's wrong? '''Gabumon: '''Are you okay? '''Serena: What happened? Ash Ketchum: '''When I was rock climbing, I keep feeling the pain in my stomach and I'm burning up. '''Velma Dinkley: Jinkies. You guys wait here. I'll go get his mother. (leaves to get Delia Ketchum) Ralphie Tenelli: '''Is it my imagination or is Ash feeling hot and moaning? '''Gomamon: This is bad. Did something happened to him, Skips? Skips: '''He must be having some organ that's being ruptured. '''Pikachu: '''Pika-pi! '''Ducky: '''Oh no, no, no! (Delia arrives) '''Grandma Longneck: He has his organ being ruptured? Daphne Blake: '''Jeepers! '''Delia Ketchum: '''My baby! Is he okay? '''Sonic: '''I don't know what's gone into his stomach? '''Delia Ketchum: We got to get my boy to a hospital. Skips: '''You are right. Let's go! (Later we go to the hospital) '''Palmon: '''What happened to Ash? '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''I really don't know, Palmon. '''Ron Stoppable: '''There has to be a way to find out what's wrong with him. '''Kim Possible: '''Let the doctors and nurses find out about the problem, Ron. '''Rufus: '''Uh huh. Uh huh. '''Max: '''Well, Nurse Joy must know. '''Serena: '''Ash, stay with us. You're gonna be okay. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Fight it like a man, Ash! (Ash was wheeled into the hospital bed later Nurse Joy came in with the results) '''Serena: '''How's Ash? '''Delia Ketchum: '''Is my boy okay? '''May: '''Is he gonna die? '''Nurse Joy: '''No. We check and we did some blood tests and found out that he is having Appendicitis. '''Everybody: '''What?! '''Cera: '''What's Appendicitis? '''Dorothy Ann: '''According to my research. It's a disease is when an Appendix becomes inflammable from bacteria. The way to cure it is by taking surgery. '''Leni: '''Oh no! '''Petrie: That bad? Dorothy Ann: 'A little if you get too much pain. '''Petrie: '(Gasp) That is bad. '''Delia Ketchum: My boy is gonna be okay, right? Brock: '''It's okay, Mrs. Ketchum. '''Gatomon: Ash will be okay. Kim Possible: '''Gatomon is right. '''Tim Jamal: '''He's going to be okay, don't worry. '''Keesha Franklin: '''Let's have faith in, Ash. '''Tai Kamiya: She's right. Kari Kamiya: Please be okay, Ash. (Later in the other room) Ducky: '''I hope he's gonna be alright. '''Littlefoot: '''He'll be alright, Ducky. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah. Right, Tai. (He sees Tai) Tai? (Tai is not moving a muscle as he crushes his fist tighter remembering the rock climbing incident when Ash has a painful stomach) '''Phoebe Terrese: '''Are you alright? '''Tim Jamal: Your like you feel scared. Tai Kamiya: I wasn't scared. I was remembering what happened back at rock-climbing. Ash has a very bad pain in his stomach. Ruby: '''Well, he is just sick. '''Chomper: '''Ash, will be okay. '''Dorothy Ann: '''Don't worry. '''Benson: Let's not get to worried everyone. All the doctors and nurses will save him in one day. I hope. (Later Nurse Joy came) Serena: How's Ash? Nurse Joy: '''I'll tell you some good news and bad news. The good news is, he's okay but he needs to stay in the hospital so we can watch him to see if he'll be fine. '''Tai Kamiya: Now that's the good news. I can't wait to hear the bad news. Mordecai: Yeah, what's the bad news, Nurse Joy? Nurse Joy: The bad news is Ash will die tomorrow if he doesn't take surgery. (Everyone shocked in horror) Arnold Perlstein: 'No, it can't be. '''Serena: '(Shocked) No. 'Kari Kamiya: '(Shocked horrified and hugs her brother) Tai... Ash is going to be okay, right? 'Tai Kamiya: '(Hugs his sister to make her better) Yes, he'll be okay, Kari. 'Max: '(starts tearing up) Maaaaayyy!! (He runs towards and hugs her and cries) '''May: '''It's gonna be alright. Ash is gonna be okay. '''Nurse Joy: '''He is going to take surgery tomorrow morning, but after his surgery he won't be out of the hospital until 5 days and his surgery won't be healed in 3-6 weeks. '''Serena: '''My boyfriend has to take surgery tomorrow? '''Nurse Joy: '''Yes. You'll visit him someday after his surgery. If he doesn't take the surgery, his appendix will ruptured and he will die. '''Serena: (Gasp in horror) Delia Ketchum: Okay, Nurse Joy. He'll do the surgery. Nurse Joy: 'Thank you. '''Brock: '''Nurse Joy. I'm begging you, help Ash get well. (Later that night in Pops' house) '''Ron Stoppable: '''Man, I'll miss him. '''T.K. Takaishi: '(Cries) He's in the hospital, because of the pain in his stomach! 'Patamon: '''I miss him! '''Kari Kamiya: '(Sobs) I want Ash to come back! (Cries) 'Tai Kamiya: '''Don't cry, Kari. '''Pikachu: '(sadly) Pika! '''Ducky: Poor, poor, Ash. Scooby-Doo: 'Reah. Roor Rash. (Crying and blows his nose) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, take it easy buddy. They said he'll be fine. '''Pikachu: '(sadly) Pika pi. '''Daphne Blake: '''Oh, Poor Scooby and Pikachu. Listen to them, they are heartbroken. (Daphne comforts them as they continue being upset and they weeped) '''Matt Ishida: '''It will be okay, T.K. Ash will be feeling much better soon. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''I hope your right, I sure miss Ash! '''Hi-Five Ghost: Don't cry, T.K. Joe Kido: '''Don't worry guys, he will be okay. Nurse Joy said so. '''Izzy Izumi: Joe's right, guys. Kari Kamiya: '''You're right, Joe. '''Matt Ishida: '''Yeah, I guess so. '''Chris Thorndyke: We'll see Ash tomorrow morning before he gets wheeled into the operating room. Sonic: '''Yeah, they said he'll be staying in the hospital for 5 days. '''Max: '''You are all right. '''Benson: '''Don't worry, it will be okay. (Littlefoot became very sad) '''Grandpa Longneck: I'm sorry, Littlefoot. (Serena walked into the bedroom and closes the door. Later, she is now wearing her pajamas and she was lying down in bed, then Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon comes in the room) Sora Takenouchi: 'Hey, Serena. '''Serena: '''Hi, Sora and Biyomon. '''Biyomon: '''You still sad about Ash? '''Serena: '''Yes, I feel bad he has a painful stomach and he's sick in the hospital and I won't see him in 5 days. '''Sora Takenouchi: '(Hugs Serena to make her happy) It'll be okay Serena. Everything is going to be alright. '''Biyomon: '''Yeah, we are going to see Ash before his surgery and gets wheeled into the operating room. (Sora and Serena let go of each other) '''Serena: '''Your right, he'll be okay. All right, let's get some sleep. Big day, tomorrow. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Right. Good night, Serena. '''Serena: Good night, you two. (As Sora and Biyomon leaves. Serena still looks worried, she turns off the light and goes to bed. The next day in the hospital as Ash is about to be wheeled into the operating room with his friends standing by him) Ash Ketchum: '''Hey guys. Came to see me? '''Serena: '''Yes, and listen Ash. If you are not alive after surgery, you are the best boyfriend I ever had. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, Serena. '''Delia Ketchum: '''Be brave, Honey and don't worry, Serena and I will take care of Pikachu and your other Pokémon for you. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, Mom. '''Pikachu: '''Pika-pi! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Don't worry buddy, I'll miss you too. I'll see you in a few days. '''Tino Tonitini: '''You'll be okay, dude. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I will. Thanks Tino. And thanks everyone. Serena, I'll be okay don't worry. (Ash then gets sleepy and gets wheeled into the operating room and the doors closed) '''Tai Kamiya: '''You're gonna be okay, just hang in there. '''Mordecai: '''I hope he'll be alive. '''Rigby: '''Me too. '''Mikey Blumberg: '''Let Ash rest. (Serena was then begin to feel worried hearing what Mordecai said about Ash) '''Arnold Perlstein: '''At least, we can't go inside Ash's body to find out. '''Skips: '''Come on let's go home. (The heroes leave. Later at the park, we see Tai Kamiya lying on the grass thinking about Ash since he, him and their friends have great times together) '''Tai Kamiya: (Sighs) Everything is not the same without Ash... Agumon: I know. Sonic: Cheer up, Tai. Ash will be okay. Keesha Franklin: '''Just think of the happy moments. '''Carlos Ramon: Yeah, think of a happy moments. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, you're right. But I need to tell you something. Chris Thorndyke: What is it? Tai Kamiya: If the villains finds out about our best friend has his appendix surgery in the hospital. We can't let them kidnapped his Pikachu and also hurt or kill him. Chris Thorndyke: '''You are right. We gotta keep Pikachu safe. '''Agumon: We also have to protect Ash too. Tai Kamiya: '''We better alert the others, too. '''Chris Thorndyke: '''Good idea. '''Serena: Before that. Clemont: Okay. Matt Ishida: Let's go then. (Then we see the villains spying on the heroes) Meowth: '''Did you hear that? '''Jessie: '''What did they said? '''James: '''The pesky twerp is having an Appendix surgery. '''Jessie: '''Perfect! That will gives us plenty of time to catch Pikachu before the twerp gets better soon. '''James: '''We must tell our friends about this. '''Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Cut to everyone putting decorations and balloons for Ash coming home) Benson: '''How's the decorations going? '''Iris: '''It's going great, Benson. '''Cilan: '''We'll keep on going until it is ready. '''Tails: '''Yeah, the party is going to be done. '''Daphne Blake: '''It was such a great idea for putting up welcome back decorations for Ash when he gets back from the hospital from his surgery. '''Fred Jones: '''I just hope Ash recovers from his surgery. And it was so nice for Mrs. Ketchum to watch his Pokémon while he’s gone. '''Daphne Blake: '''Well, it may be 5 days before he comes out of the hospital, but I can't wait to see the look on Ash's face, when he sees us. '''Fred Jones: '''Yeah. Surprise, Ash. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Ash? Surprise? Where, where? '''Daphne Blake: '''Sorry, Scooby. False alarm. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Oh. '''Fred Jones: '''Hang in there big guy. We miss him too. But don't worry, Ash will be out of the hospital soon. '''Wanda Li: I really miss him, too. Bonnie: '''Yes, and we've got to be strong until Ash comes back. '''Littlefoot Yes. Petrie: Me missed him too. T.J. Detweiler: '''Yeah me too. '''Muscle Man: We know, Petrie. (Later Tino and the guys came in) Tish Katsufrakis: Let's remember everyone, he's going to be just fine. May: I sure hope you're right. Chomper: Same here. Ruby: I hope he'll be alright. Sora Takenouchi: It's okay, Ruby. All the doctors and nurses will save Ash, don't worry. Dawn: Sora's right. There's no need to worry, Ruby. Ruby: I hope your right. Carver Descartes: '''We got to make sure the villains don't go after Ash and Pikachu too. '''Grandma Longneck: Yes. We must protect him and Pikachu too. Keesha Franklin: '''You’re right. (Later that night everyone as getting ready for bed) - - - '''Iris: Where's Serena? (Now we go to the bedroom where we see Serena in her pajamas while she's in her bed, then the other girls came in) Mimi Tachikawa: Serena, you've must've been worried about Ash, right? Serena: Leave me alone... Palmon: Serena? Sora Takenouchi: What's the matter? Are you okay? Serena: I'm fine... just go. Biyomon: We understand how you feel, Serena. Dawn: Yeah, don't be sad. May: Yeah, just remember Ash is going to be okay... it's not like he's going to die. (Serena became more worried) Keesha Franklin: '''She's right. He is gonna be okay. He might get the pain after the surgery, but he will feel fine. '''Daphne Blake: '''Don't worry he'll feel better. '''Cream: '''It's gonna be all right. Right Cheese? '''Cheese the Chao: Chao, chao. Kim Possible: '''Yeah, like when I was worried about Ron on Christmas that he didn't tell me about a mission that made me sad and worried, but we are now in a relationship. '''Phoebe Terrese: '''It will be okay just as long as he will... '''Serena: (She snaps in front of her friends) Be quiet! (The girls are shocked) Sora Takenouchi: You okay? Keesha Franklin: Why did you shout at us? Serena: What do you think?! Ash is the best boyfriend I've ever had, ever since we met each other back at Professor Oak's summer camp! He found me when my knee is injured and saved me! I heard everything what Nurse Joy says about that he could've died from the pain in his stomach! So leave me alone, please! (Her tears slowly comes out of her eyes) Tish Katsufrakis: Serena... Sora Takenouchi: Please, don't cry... Serena: Get out of my room! (She cover herself underneath the bedsheets and cries) Misty: '''Let's leave her alone, girls. '''Kim Possible: '''You're right. '''Mimi Tachikawa: Then get a good night rest, my best friend. (They leave Serena alone and cries while she's under the bedsheets. The next day everyone except Serena and Pikachu are eating breakfast) May: '''Has anyone seen Serena and Pikachu? '''Tails: Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since morning. Wanda Li: I didn't see her and Pikachu. Kari Kamiya: Me too. Tai Kamiya: I wonder where they could have gone to? Iris: They got to be around here somewhere. Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah, I'm getting worried. Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon and I will look for them. Biyomon: They're probably still in her bedroom. Let's go. (They go upstairs to find Serena) Sora Takenouchi: Serena... are you here? (She sees she's still in her bed still underneath the bedsheets) Serena... it's morning already. (She removes the bedsheets, but then it is reveals nothing but pillows) What? Biyomon: She's not here? Sora Takenouchi: (Shes looks at the note) What? (Picks up a note) It's a note from Serena. Pip: '''A note? What it say? '''Freddy: '''Allow me. Ahem. Donkey oil, pine nut, moose, confetti, yippidy doo… spoon mustard, nictatating membrane hot pocket… '''Abby: '''Oh, give me that! (reading the note) Dear Friends, Pikachu and I are going to the hospital to see Ash. From Serena. (Sora and Biyomon gasp in surprise as they run back downstairs to tell the others about this) '''Biyomon: Guys! We've got problems, Serena and Ash's Pikachu are heading to the hospital! Benson: '''They're at the hospital?! '''Freddy: '''It didn’t say that when I read it. '''Molly Hale: '''Serena is heading to the hospital! '''Tino Tonitini: What? Ron Stoppable: '''(In shock he spits out orange juice) What?! '''Phoebe Terese: '''They what?! '''Palmon: '''She and Pikachu are heading to the hospital! '''Mordecai: '''We gotta find them before something bad happens to her, and Pikachu too! (Later we go to Serena and Pikachu walking in the town heading towards the hospital where Ash is at) '''Serena: '''Ash, we'll be there for you. (As she was about to go to the hospital, suddenly something caught Serena) Hey, Let me go! '''Shego: '''You won't be seeing him for a while, Serena. '''Serena: '''Shego! Let me go! '''Mr. Ross: '''Not today. '''Serena: I don't have time for this. I got to go see Ash in the hospital. Dr. Drakken: Oh, you'll have time when we get Ash's Pikachu. And by the way, it's about meeting your boyfriend in the hospital, you got checked out. Jessie: '''The boss will finally have the twerp's Pikachu and they'll keep the twerp's girlfriend hostage forever! In you go! (They put Serena and Pikachu in the back of truck as she dust her gloves) The catch of the day! '''Mr. Ross: '''Take them away. '''Team Rocket: '''Right on! (The truck drove off with Serena and Pikachu trapped inside) '''Myotismon: '''Now there out of the way, we must keep those pathetic heroes along with the DigiDestined away from saving Ash's girlfriend and his Pikachu. '''Dr. Drakken & Shego: '''You got it, Myotismon. (Now we go back to the truck) '''Serena: '''I can't let those horrible villains take me and Pikachu away! We got to get out of this trap and see my boyfriend! (The truck droves off, while Sunset watches) '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Oh no, they caught Serena and Pikachu. I got to warn the others. (She ran back to the house) (Now we go to the heroes) '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Guys, our friends are kidnapped by the villains! '''Everyone: '''WHAT?!?! '''Misty: '''They capture Serena and Pikachu? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''They did! I saw them. '''Keesha Franklin: '''Oh bad. Oh bad. Oh bad. '''Kim Possible: '''We got to save them! '''Sonic: '''Right! I'll rescue them with my speed! (Sonic runs faster to follow the truck) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Let's go too. '''Miss Frizzle: '''Another adventure! And another rescue mission to save Serena and Pikachu! Come on Class to the bus! '''Arnold Perlstein: '''I knew I should have stayed home today. '''Tai Kamiya: Don't act like a coward! We've got to save our friends! Keesha Franklin: '''He's right. If we don't save Serena and Pikachu they will never reach the hospital. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Come on. Let's go! (Now we go back to the truck) '''Serena: '''There's got to be a way to get out. (Inside the truck) '''Jessie: '''We did it! We did it! Pikachu's ours! '''James: '''We're truly ambulatory! '''Meowth: '''The boss will love us for our goods and glory! (Suddenly a blue speed came out of nowhere) '''James: '''What was that? (Sonic appears in front of the window blocking Team Rocket's path) '''Sonic: '''Hey, Team Rookies! '''Meowth: '''It's the twerp hedgehog! (Suddenly the truck is lifted by something as Sonic jumps off. Outside it is reveal to be Phoenixmon grabbing the truck with her claws) '''James: '''We're going up?! '''Jessie: '''What's going on?! '''Meowth: '''It's the twerpette and her flying Digimon! '''Jessie & James: '''What?! '''Jessie: '''Why that annoying twerpette! '''Tish Katsufrakis: '''Use Psychic! (Tish's Medicham uses Psychic to get Team Rocket out of the truck as Phoenixmon gently place the truck back on the road, then Sora Takenouchi jumps off and opens the back door) '''Serena: '''Sora! Bonnie! Everyone! '''Bonnie: '''Serena! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Hang on Serena and Pikachu, we'll get you out. (She helps her to get the ropes off of her wrists then her legs, while Matt opens the dome freeing Pikachu) There! You okay? '''Keesha Franklin: Did the bad guys hurt you? Serena: 'I'm fine. Now let's go see Ash. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Right. Get on Phoenixmon. (They get on Phoenixmon) '''Phoenixmon: '''Hold on tight. (She takes off to the hospital) '''Bonnie: '''We're coming Ash! (Just then Mr. Ross, Dr. Drakken and Shego arrives) '''Dr. Drakken: '(He sees the truck and sees Serena and Pikachu are missing) Where's Serena and Ash's Pikachu?! How did this happened?! 'James: '''The twerps came and free them! '''Dr. Drakken: '(Hearing what James says, he turns to the heroes flying back to the city to the hospital) What?! We can't let them reach the hospital! 'Mr. Ross: '''Don't worry, I got it covered. Fire the missile on that giant flying Digimon! (Now we go to the heroes and then a missile came out of nowhere hitting Phoenixmon and crashes to the ground) '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Phoenixmon! Are you alright? '''Phoenixmon: '''What was that? (Dr. Drakken and Shego shows up) '''Kim Possible: '''Not you creeps again! '''Dr. Drakken: '''We're not letting you reach the hospital! '''Shego: '''You're gonna have to get through us! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Dream on, twerps! Go, Agumon! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon) '''WarGreymon: '''Out of our way or I'll blast you off into the sky! '''Shego: '''Make us. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Come on out, Lucario and Salamence. (He threw two Pokéball summoning his Lucario and Salamence) '''Dr. Drakken: '''Aggron, go! '''Shego: '''Sableye! (Dr. Drakken & Shego threw their Pokéballs summoning Aggron and Sableye) '''Tino & Dr. Drakken: '''Use Hyper Beam! (Tino's Salamence and Dr. Drakken's Aggron fires Hyper Beam together and then two attacks hit each other and explodes) '''Serena: '''Braixen! (She threw her Pokéball summoning her Braixen) Use Flamethrower! (Braixen fires Flamethrower, but Shego's Sableye uses Power Gem to stop it from hitting Aggron) '''Matt Ishida: '''Get on MetalGarurumon and let's go to the hospital! '''Serena: '''Okay! (Serena runs to get on MetalGarurumon. But Meowth stops her) '''Meowth: '''Oh no, you don't! '''Kim Possible: '''Come and help, Emboar! (She releases Emboar out of her Pokeball) Hammer Arm! (Kim's Emboar uses Hammer Arm hitting Meowth away) '''Serena: '''Thanks. '''Kim Possible: '''We'll hold them off. You and our friends go to the hospital! '''Serena: '''Okay! (She hops on MetalGarurumon as they took off) '''Benson: '''Keep them away from Serena and our friends! (Gets punched by Mr. Ross) '''Mr. Ross: '''I'll stop them! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Hydreigon) After them, Hydreigon! (Hydreigon flew off after them while Mr. Ross teleports. Now we go to the heroes) '''MetalGarurumon: '''Don't worry, Serena. We'll get to the hospital to see Ash. Hang in there. '''Mr. Ross: '(Off-screen) Not so fast! (Mr. Ross teleports in front of the heroes while Hydreigon appears behind it's trainer thus blocking the heroes' path) '''Tracey Skechit: '''Not you again! '''Clemont: '''Out of our way! Chespin, use Pin Missile! (Chespin fires Pin Missile but Mr. Ross and Hydreigon avoids getting hit) '''Mr. Ross: '''Dark Pulse! (Hydreigon fires Dark Pulse) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Look out! (They dodge from Hydreigon's Dark Pulse) '''Lor McQuarrie: Arcanine, come help out! (Lor threw her Pokeball letting her Arcanine out) Arcanine, use Hyper Beam on Hydreigon! (Arcanine fires Hyper Beam on Hydreigon) Carver Descartes: '''Flygon, help out, and use Dragon Breath! (He threw his Pokéball letting his Flygon out and fires Hyper Beam, but Hydreigon dodges) '''Mr. Ross: '''Use Dragon Tail! (Hydreigon performs Dragon Tail and hits Flygon and then crashes to the ground) '''Carver Descartes: '''Flygon! (He runs to his Dragon/Ground type Pokémon) Are you okay? '''Chomper: You can't do that to one of my friend's Pokémon! Mr. Ross: Oh yes I can, little carnivore dinosaur! (Then Team Rocket arrived) Meowth: '''You'll never get to the hospital to see the twerp! '''Jessie: '''Gourgeist, get them! '''James: '''Get them, Inkay! (Jessie and James threw their Pokéballs letting out Gourgeist and Inkay) '''Tino Tonitini: That's it! Charizard, use Flamethrower! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Charizard and fires flamethrower, but Gourgeist and Inkay dodges the attack) James: Inkay use Psybeam! Jessie: Gourgeist use Seed Bomb! (Two Pokémon fire their attacks to hit the villains, but Tino's Salamence fires Hyper Beam to stop Psybeam, while Tino's Charizard fires Flamethrower to burn Seed Bomb) Meowth: Have some fury swipes! Tino Tonitini: Dragon Claw! (Tino's Charizard uses Dragon Claw hitting Meowth) Carver Descartes: Your Pokemon don't scare us! - - - Sonic: 'Prepare for trouble, Team Rookies! To protect the world from the forces of evil! '''Jessie: '''Stop copying our motto! And it's "Team Rocket" not "Team Rookies!" '''James: '''I'll tie you up in the rope! (James try to catch and tied up Sonic, but he quickly moves away) '''Sonic: '''Hey, Team Rookies! Let's have some tornado ride! (Sonic spins around Team Rocket creating a tornado and send the villains up in the sky) '''Team Rocket: '''WE HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! AND WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (Ding) '''Mr. Ross: '''Now you heroes are going to be done for! Fire, Dragon Pulse now! (Hydreigon prepares to fire Dragon Pulse. Suddenly Mega Lucario came out of nowhere fires Aura Sphere on Hydreigon and defeats it) '''Mr. Ross: '''What? '''Lucario: '''Leave them alone. Or you will be destroyed. '''Mr. Ross: '''I'm not letting you win this fight! '''Tino Tonitini: '(Brings out his Keyblade) Get out of our sight! (He hits Mr. Ross with his Keyblade) Now let's escape, Chaos Control! (The heroes teleport to escape leaving the villains behind) 'Mr. Ross: '(Growls in anger) Fine! You heroes will go see my mortal enemy! Soon we'll find you and we will destroy you again! (He and his badly injured Hydreigon teleports to go back where they belong) (Now we go to the heroes teleport to the hospital where Ash is in) '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''That was close. Thanks Tino. '''Tino Tonitini: '''No problem. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Are you okay, Serena? '''Serena: '''Yeah. (Sees the hospital) We made it to the hospital! Time to see Ash again! (She goes in the hospital check in office) I'm here to see Ash, please. '''Nurse Joy: '''Follow me. I'll show you where he is. (The heroes follow Nurse Joy taking them to one of the room where Ash is) '''Serena: '''Ash! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, guys. '''Cream: '''How's Ash? '''Nurse Joy: '''He's good. Just recovering from his surgery. Feel free to take as much time. '''Serena: '''Thanks, Nurse Joy. (They enter Ash's hospital room) '''Serena: '''Hi, Ash. How are you doing? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Very good, Serena. '''Pikachu: '''Pika-pi. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know, I miss you too, buddy. '''Delia Ketchum: I really missed you too, son. Tino Tonitini: 'We all really missed you, Ash. '''Kari Kamiya: '''I missed you when you were having a surgery. '''Tai Kamiya: '''I missed you too, Ash. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Since you're feeling better, we'll take you home. '''Ash Ketchum: '''In five days, actually. '''Daphne Blake: '''We brought you flowers. And a card for you. '''Max: '''So how was the surgery? '''Ash Ketchum: '''It was a success. (He pulls his shirt up to show his stitches) '''Everyone: '''Wow. (At Pops' house) *'Everyone: 'Surprise! Welcome home, Ash! *'Knuckles: 'We set up just for you. *'Ash Ketchum: 'Thanks, Everyone. *'Miss Frizzle: You're very welcome, Ash. *'Benson: '''From now on, Ash. You have to stay in you're bed until you'll be fully healed in about 3-6 weeks. *'Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Benson. *'Joe Kido: '''Come on, we'll take you to bed. Now take it easy on you're stomach. *'Ash Ketchum: Right. (They went upstairs to take Ash to the bedroom. Later Ash lays in his bed) *'Serena: '''We'll bring some food and water upstairs for you to eat. *'Ash Ketchum: Thanks guys. But the doctor says I'm not allowed to eat or drink for the next 3 days. (They take Ash to bed) '''Kari Kamiya: (Gives Ash a walkie talkie) Here. Benson: Use the walkie talkie just in case we need you. Ash Ketchum: Thanks guys. Delia Ketchum: Pikachu will stay with you, okay. Ash Ketchum: Sounds like a great idea, mom. Pikachu will stay with me Pikachu: Pikachu! Serena: I'm staying too, after all he's my boyfriend. Tino Tonitini: Okay then. Delia Ketchum: '''Just call us when you need us. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I will. You can stay and hang out with me if you want, buddy. '''Pikachu: Pikachu. (Later that night we see Ash, Pikachu and Serena are in their beds still fully awaked) Serena: '''How are you feeling? '''Ash Ketchum: I feel okay and why you asked? Serena: I was just wondering since you finally manage to survive from the terrible operation. Ash Ketchum: '''Oh, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. - - - (3-6 weeks later) '''Tino Tonitini: '''It's been like 3 or 6 weeks just like Nurse Joy said. '''Lucario: '''Yes. I'm sure he'll be okay. (Ash is now fully healed walks to the heroes) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hi. '''Serena: '''Ash! '''Brock: '''How do you feel? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I feel fine. '''Bonnie: '''Yay, Ash is back! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Welcome back! '''Agumon: Good to have you back. Molly Hale: '''(Hugs Ash) We really miss you, Ash! '''Carlos Ramon: '''Ash, I hope next time don't feed your stomach the deer. (Laughs) '''Everyone: '''Carlos! '''Ducky: '''Ash is finally feel better! Yep, yep, yep! '''Pikachu: (Jumps up and hugs Ash) Pika-pi! Ash Ketchum: I know! I'm happy to see you too, buddy! It is great to be home! Tino Tonitini: Hey, I just wanted to tell you that our best friend is finally feeling better after 3-6 weeks. That's what happens you should be very extra careful not to get appendicitis, otherwise your gonna end up die and you rush have to hospital to cure you fast. Okay, later days. (As the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles